You're Mine
by BluePrince14
Summary: Bahkan seorang CEO muda sepertinya pun bisa cemburu hanya karena seorang bocah tengil, rusa jadi-jadian dan orang idiot yang terlalu banyak tersenyum menggoda pacarnya. Demi apapun Kris ingin kembali muda!/Crack pair; KrisKai-HunKai-HanKai-ChanKai!/BL with Uke!Kai/DLDR! Review? :3
1. Chapter 1

**YOU'RE MINE!**

Kai-centric with KrisHunHanYeol

**Warning!**

AU, OOC, CrackPair, Uke!Kai, Adegan menyerempet M-rated?

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, JUST KLIK **[X]**

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

Menjadi seorang CEO perusahan besar di usia muda bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dan seorang Wu Yifan sudah membuktikannya. Hidupnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat memegang posisi ini. Tidak ada lagi Yifan yang suka main-main dan menghabiskan uang di club malam, balapan liar atau bahkan sekedar bermain wanita. Ah, ia tidak suka kaum mereka pula. Orientasinya memang agak menyimpang semenjak kenal dengan pemuda satu itu karena sebuah insiden tidak disengaja.

Siapa dia? Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya. Dia adalah seorang _pemuda _bernama Kim Jongin. Yang kini berstatus sebagai pacarnya dengan usaha yang benar-benar tak mudah.

Yifan―mari kita panggil dia Kris mulai sekarang―sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa dia harus tergila-gila pada pemuda berkulit eksotis itu. Demi apapun, pemuda itu bahkan 5 tahun lebih muda darinya dan kini masih duduk di bangku SMA. Ha, apakah itu bisa disebut pedofil? Tidak tahu.

Asal tahu saja. Mungkin salah satu alasannya menyukai pemuda itu karena dia menarik. Dia _berbeda_. Kim Jongin―Kai bukanlah sosok manis dengan perilaku baik dan penurut. Sebaliknya. Pemuda itu agresif dan jauh dari kesan manis. Image-nya adalah _sexy_ dan _naughty_. Benar-benar membuat Kris gila hanya dengan melihat senyum miring di wajahnya.

Oke? Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia jadi tiba-tiba membahas Kai?

Kris selalu sibuk, begitupun saat ini. Setelah menghadiri _meeting, _membaca laporan dan hal-hal lain yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh CEO akhirnya ia bisa bersantai sejenak. Menatap kota sibuk Seoul dari balik jendela transparan di balik meja kerjanya dari lantai 60. Jujur saja ia mulai bosan dengan semuanya, jengah. Harinya selalu sama. Bertemu dengan klien untuk membicarakan bisnis. Ia lelah―secara fisik maupun mental.

Terkadang ia merindukan dirinya yang dulu. Berjiwa bebas, semaunya dan egois―meski sampai sekarang pun dia masih egois sih.

Orang-orang lain mungkin tengah menikmati waktu luang mereka dengan hal-hal menyenangkan, dan dia malah terjebak bersama lembaran laporan yang mesti ditandatangani di sini.

Mungkin satu-satunya yang bisa membuat perasaannya lebih baik adalah Kai dan senyumannya (Dan permainan ranjang mereka, mungkin?―Kris tertawa memikirkannya). Kai, dia adalah sumber energinya, entah sejak kapan.

"Kris."

"AH?"

"Hahahaha," suara tawa nyaring terdengar.

Siapa lagi? Hanya Kai yang bisa membuat Kris nampak seperti orang bodoh dengan menertawakannya begitu lepas tanpa diprotes.

Kris hampir terlonjak dari kursi dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya tadi, jika saja refleksnya tidak bagus. Ia mengutuk pintu dan sapaan yang begitu tiba-tiba saat ia tengah melamun barusan hingga membuatnya kaget. Ia berdehem mencoba menghilangkan rasa malunya. Matanya menatap tajam, "Kau harusnya mengetuk pintu saat masuk," ujarnya kesal. Hebat sekali, ia baru saja memikirkan Kai dan kini pemuda itu sudah ada di depannya.

"Iya." Kai mengangguk meski masih tertawa saat berjalan mendekati sofa di ruangan itu dan duduk. Wajah Kris benar-benar mirip _angry bird_ sekarang. Dan itu membuat tawanya sulit berhenti.

Kris memijat hidungnya, merasakan kepalanya berdenyut hanya dengan mendengar suara tawa itu. Dia menekan teleponnya dan membuat panggilan, "Jess, tolak semua panggilan dan batalkan semua pertemuanku untuk sejam ke depan," ujarnya di speaker. Jessica―sang sekertaris pasti mengerti. Kris bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Kai yang kini menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum menggoda.

"Mau apa kau, tuan CEO?" tanya Kai dengan pandangan yang tidak pernah lepas.

Kris melonggarkan dasinya dan duduk tepat di samping pemuda itu. Menyandarkan sebelah tangannya pada sandaran sofa. "Mau apa aku?" bisik Kris tepat di telinga Kai dengan nada seduktif. "Kau. Aku mau kau."

Kai tertawa dan mengubah posisinya―yang duduk bersila di atas sofa―menjadi menghadap Kris. Ia menarik dasi Kris dan membuat wajah keduanya begitu dekat. Sebuah seringai miring tercetak di wajahnya. "Memang aku akan memperbolehkanmu?"

Kris tidak peduli sungguh. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya. "Tidak. Lebih dari itu. Kau akan menikmatinya."

Dan jarak keduanya benar-benar terpangkas dalam sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan yang membuat kepala mereka berdenyut dalam kesenangan. Kai merangkak perlahan tanpa memutus pagutan mereka, bergerak untuk duduk di pangkuan Kris dengan kedua tangan mengalungi leher CEO muda yang kini sibuk mendominasi ciuman mereka. Membuat hisapan penuh minat pada bibir penuhnya.

"Nhhh…"

Sial, rutuk Kai dalam hati. Permainan lidah Kris memang yang terbaik. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain melenguh dengan memalukan sekarang. Mengacak rambut Kris adalah satu-satunya pelampiasannya.

Kris sendiri tidak bisa tidak menikmati kegiatan ini. Merasakan tubuh dipangkuannya bergetar dan lengungah pelan yang terdengar menjadi daya tarik tersendiri baginya. Tangannya tidak bisa diam, menyusup nakal dalam kemeja Kai, mengusap punggungnya dengan elusan pelan. Sebelah tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk melepas dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Menyingkapkan itu ke samping demi untuk memperlancar jalan bibirnya yang turun.

Menghisap dan mengigit perpotongan leher Kai.

"Akh!" Kai meringis sakit.

**_PUK!_**

Ia memukul bahu Kris keras. "Jangan digigit, bodoh!"

Kris tertawa dan menjauhkan wajahnya untuk menatap Kai, mengabaikan sebutan bodoh yang ia terima dari kekasihnya. "Sudah lama aku tidak membuat tanda di tubuhmu. Kau tidak merindukannya, hum?" godanya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak."

Kris sama sekali tidak percaya dengan itu, apalagi saat Kai memajukan wajahnya dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang sembarangan lagi.

Merasa belum cukup, Kris merubah posisi ke samping dan mendorong bahu Kai agar terbaring di sofa, dengan dirinya menindih penuh pemuda itu. Bibirnya dengan nakal menelusuri sepanjang garis leher Kai, menggoda di area tenggorokannya saat ia melepas semua kancing yang tersisa. "Hmmm… kau belum pulang?" tanya Kris, "Kau bahkan belum mengganti seragam…"

Kai melenguh sebagai jawaban, mengeliat di bawah Kris saat area sensitive di dadanya mendapat perhatian. Ia menggesekkan bagian bawah mereka dan kembali melenguh. "A-ahn," jawabnya mengangguk. Ia merasa gila hanya dengan _foreplay_ begini dari Kris. "A-ku ssebenar..nya ingin mmmm-minta izin untuk―ahhhh… Kris…"

Mendengar kata 'izin' membuat Kris menghentikan aksinya. Ia bangkit dan melepaskan Kai. "Izin? Izin apa?"

Kai yang kesal acara mereka terhenti di tengah jalan juga mendudukkan diri. "Wisata alam―acara perpisahan sekolahku."

"Kemana?" tanya Kris tidak suka.

"Pulau Jeju."

"Berapa hari?"

"Tiga har―"

"Tidak boleh," kata Kris datar. Memotong. Pemuda keturunan Cina-Kanada itu bangkit dan menjauhi Kai yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

Kai tahu ini akan terjadi, meski begitu ia masih saja kesal. Kris itu terlalu posesif dan terkadang itu menjengkelkan. Kai mengancingkan kemejanya lalu menatap Kris jengah, "Ayolah, Kris. ini acara sekolahku."

Kris tiba-tiba berbalik dengan ekspresi marah yang menyeramkan. "Justru karena ini acara sekolahmu, itu membuatku kesal."

"Bisa kau katakan alasannya?" pinta Kai sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Di sana akan ada si bocah tengik bernama Oh Sehun, lalu rusa jadi-jadian Xi Luhan dan idiot Park Chanyeol. Kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu bersama mereka, ha? Jangan harap."

Kai mendesah dan mencibir Kris yang memunggunginya. Ini tidak akan mudah…

Ketiga orang tadi―Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan dan Park Chanyeol―memang tiga orang yang dekat dengannya. Dan Kris selalu salah paham menganggap mereka sebagai rivalnya dalam hal entah apa yang tidak ia mengerti. Walau ia sendiri memang punya ketertarikan lain pada ketiganya dan sering menggodai mereka, toh yang menjadi pacarnya tetap Kris. Lalu apa masalahnya?

"Kris…"

"Tidak."

Kai menggeram kesal. Membujuk Kris yang sedang dalam mode seperti ini harus benar-benar hati-hati, pikirnya. Saatnya menggunakan jurus yang ia pelajari dari Jjangah―_puppy_-nya.

Kai memeluk Kris dari belakang. "Ini hanya tiga hari…"

"Tidak, Kai."

"Kris…" Kai berdiri di hadapan Kris, "Ya?"

Kris membuang muka, "Tidak boleh."

"Aku boleh pergi 'kan?"

"..."

"'Kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Ya, Kris?"

"Aku bilang tidak ya ti―"

Kai memotongnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Ekspresinya sudah seperti anak anjing terbuang. "Kumohon?"

"…"

"…?"

"…"

Kris menatap Kai lekat. Mendesah setelah diam berapa lama.

Ia tahu… ia akan selalu kalah dengan Kai yang merengek seperti ini.

"…"

"…"

Helaan nafas berat penuh ketidakrelaan terdengar, "Baiklah…"

Akhirnya. Dengan satu kata singkat itu Kai langsung mendorong Kris menjauh dengan kelewat semangat dan pergi dengan senyuman lebar, sebuah seringai penuh kepuasan yang mengganti ekspresinya sedetik tadi dengan begitu saja. "Aku tahu kau akan mengizinkanku!" Kris melongo melihat perubahan itu. Senyum lebar Kai seakan menyadarkan Kris bahwa ia telah dibohongi.

"Terimakasih!"

**_Blam!_**

Pintu tertutup.

"…" Dan―

.

.

.

.

**_DUK!_**

"ARHT! Sial!" Kris merutuk sambil menendang kaki meja dengan jengkel. Harusnya ia tak luluh begitu saja dengan tatapan anak anjing terbuang milik Kai tadi.

.

* * *

.

Jongin dalam balutan pakaian casual dan _backpack_ di punggungnya terlihat begitu senang, tentu saja. Ia pergi saja sudah syukur. Meminta izin pada pacarnya itu memang sulit sekali, mengingat sifat egiosnya. Beberapa bulan tinggal satu atap dengan Kris, cukup membuatnya memahami sifat dan karakter CEO muda itu. Tak ingin memikirkan lebih banyak-karena ini adalah liburannya, ia pun menghampiri beberapa temannya yang lain. "Apa aku terlambat?" tanyanya.

"Kai!" itu Chanyeol, yang berteriak begitu riang menyambut kedatangannya, _hyper_ sekali. "Kau tidak terlambat sama sekali. Tenang saja, jika kau terlambat pun aku akan menyuruh mereka menunggu," ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Kai dengan gemas.

"Hyung!" protes Kai sambil menghindar, menjauhkan kepalanya.

Ia sedang sibuk menata rambutnya kembali saat merasakan seseorang menarik dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangan ke samping. Ia menoleh dan wajahnya kini begitu dengan wajah Sehun yang memperlihatkan senyum mesum, "Kukira kau tidak akan ikut, Kai." bisik Sehun seduktif.

"YA!" Chanyeol protes keras.

Belum sempat Kai menjawab atau memprotes, sebuah tangan lain sudah menariknya menjauh. Membuat keduanya kaget.

"Jangan berbuat mesum di sini, Oh Sehun." sebuah suara yang terdengar tenang terdengar.

"Luhan-sonsaeng?" heran Kai.

Luhan beralih menatap Kai dan tersenyum manis. "Hai, Kai." Sapanya. Dibalas oleh senyuman dan sapaan balik dari Kai dan dengusan kasar dari Sehun tentu saja. "Kau terlihat luar biasa dengan tampilanmu saat ini."

Kai dibuat bingung, dia melihat tampilannya dari atas ke bawah. padahal ia hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana jeans. Setelan yang biasa saja.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat saat Luhan menyentuh tengkuknya dan menarik kepala Kai lebih dekat dan berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman singkat.

"HEI!" Chanyeol kembali protes. Kali ini sambil menarik Kai dan memeluknya posesif.

"Nanti kita lanjutkan, Kai. Dah!" Luhan tertawa sambil berlalu.

"…" Kai mematung. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apa yang baru guru olahraga itu lakukan terhadapnya.

Sementara Sehun berdecak jengah sejengah jengahnya. "Apanya yang 'jangan berbuat mesum di sini, Oh Sehun'." Sehun menirukan nada Luhan saat menceramahinya dengan kesal, "Dia sendiri yang berbuat mesum dan berani-beraninya memarahi orang lain. Ck."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka hanya tidak tahu. Tak jauh dari sana. Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang menyalang menatap kejadian-kejadian itu. Matanya memancarkan kemarahan yang amat sangat.

Giginya gemeletuk menahan kesal.

"Awas saja mereka...," geramnya dengan nada rendah.

Sebuah pukulan ia layangkan ke arah batang pohon di sampingnya dengan keras.

Kris tiba-tiba saja berfikir jika ia butuh liburan. Dan menurutnya... pulau Jeju adalah tempat yang bagus.

Sebuah seringai tercetak di wajahnya.

…Benar 'kan?

* * *

**-o To be Continued o-**

* * *

Note:

Hahahaha. Udah lama pengen bikin Kai!uke centic macam begini dan akhirnya kesampaian.

Apa ini? Bisakah ini disebut chapter 1 atau masih prolog karena kurang panjang?

Adakah yang mau chapter selanjutnya?

**RnR Please? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU'RE MINE**

KrisKai-HunKai-HanKai-ChanKai

Rated:

T?

Genre:

Romance/Drama

Warning:

BL, Out of Character, CrackPair, AU.

.

**Tidak suka? Jangan memaksakan diri. JUST KLIK [X]**

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

Perjalan wisata adalah hal yang paling dinanti oleh semua siswa SMA―apalagi jika kalian adalah siswa tingkat akhir. Terang saja, setelah serentetan tugas dan ujian yang penuh tekanan, setiap orang akan sangat menghargai apa yang orang sebut dengan _refreshing_. Liburan. Di usia mereka yang terbilang muda, kesenangan adalah nomor satu. Dan tentu saja salah satu kesenangan mereka adalah dengan pergi wisata.

Oh Sehun―si pemuda yang orang-orang bilang kekurangan pigmen karena warna kulitnya yang pucat―pun tak menjadi terkecuali. Layaknya siswa SMA lainnya, Sehun sangat mengantisipasi absennya hari-hari yang penuh dengan jadwal pelajaran dan tugas. Liburan itu seperti mendapati kolam renang di tengah padang pasir yang tandus dan gersang baginya. Seperti sedang beruntung menerima pujian dari guru ter-_killer_ di sekolah. Dan atau―baginya ini pengandaian yang paling ia suka―seperti mendapat sebuah ciuman penuh gairah dari Kai di hari ulang tahunnya.

Sehun merasa beruntung karena setelah semua yang ia jalani beberapa bulan ke belakang―persipan untuk ujian akhirnya―ia tak harus kehilangan kewarasannya ( Jangan memandangnya begitu, bukankah memang tak sedikit kasus siswa bunuh diri karena hal ini?). Sehun memang selalu merasa begitu beruntung. Dia dikarunia begitu banyak kelebihan. Tampan, jago dance, lahir di keluarga kaya, tampan, disukai gadis-gadis, tampan, mempesona, cerdas, berkharisma dan yang terakhir dan terpenting dari semuanya, dia; _**tampan**__. Bold, underline, italic_ cukup menjelaskan.

Satu-satunya yang membuatnya merasa menjadi tidak sempurna mungkin adalah karena dia tidak bisa memiliki Kai. Uh ya, pemuda berkulit eksotis itu sudah mempunyai pacar. Sesuatu yang sangat disayangkan yang memilikinya adalah seorang naga jelek pedofil sok keren.

"Kai, di sini," katanya begitu melihat pemuda itu berjalan di lorong bus. Dia tersenyum tipis pada pemuda itu―padahal ia sudah berjanji dalam hati untuk terus memasang tampang datar agar terlihat keren―sambil menepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya.

Kai mengangguk dan duduk. "Thanks, Hun." katanya.

Ya, sama-sama, manis. Dia ingin mengatakan itu. Tapi tentu saja―tidak. Kai itu paling benci dipanggil manis. Lagian dia memang tidak manis, dia seksi.

Sejujurnya, Sehun tidak pernah begitu serius mengejar seseorang. Bisa dikatakan ini adalah rekor pertamanya berusaha begitu keras demi mendapat perhatian dari seseorang. Terasa aneh karena itu selalu sebaliknya. Orang-oranglah yang selalu mengejar-ngejar dirinya.

Hanya sekedar informasi, ia bahkan mengusir teman sekelasnya yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di sampingnya tadi hanya untuk membuat Kai duduk tepat di sampingnya seperti saat ini.

"Kau tahu? Aku senang sekali akhirnya bisa ikut." Kai menoleh, "Di sana pasti menyenangkan."

Sehun merasa dia sudah gila. Kenapa detakan jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat hanya dengan melihat senyum pemuda itu? "Ya, tentu saja. Di sana 'kan ada aku," balasnya dengan tenang tanpa menoleh. Penuh rasa percaya diri dan aroganisme. Khas Sehun sekali.

Kai tertawa nyaring sambil meninju lengannya main-main mendengar itu.

**Duk.**

"Awww," Sehun membuat ekspresi benar-benar tersakiti yang meyakinkan. "Kau menyakitiku, Kai," rengeknya. Padahal dalam hati ia sedang sibuk memuji suara tawa Kai. Hanya suara tawa bernada berat yang nyaring, tapi kenapa terdengar begitu seksi? Apalagi saat mendesah ya? Pikirnya.

Kai menyipitkan matanya, tak percaya. "Benarkah? Padahal aku memukulmu main-main."

Sehun menoleh menatap sepasang mata Kai dengan sungguh-sungguh, kedua tangannya tersimpan di tempat yang sama; dada kirinya. Ia menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum masam, "Kau menyakiti hatiku selama ini, kau tahu?" Ia membuat seringai setelahnya,mencondongkan tubuhnya pada orang di sampingnya. "Omong-omong, aku masih berdoa agar kau cepat putus dengan naga jelek itu dan berpaling padaku."

Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menggeleng, tak menyaka penyakit _drama queen_ Sehun sudah separah itu. "Shut up," ujarnya sambil mendorong Sehun menjauh dengan hempasan kasar.

Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi saat bus mulai melaju meninggalkan kawasan sekolah. Memilih mendengarkan musik dan tidur.

.

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

.

Tenang adalah nama tengah Wu Yifan. Keren juga nama tengahnya yang lain, omong-omong. Jadi mulai sekarang kalian bisa memanggilnya dengan Wu―_Calm_-_Cool_―Yifan. Itu terdengar amat keren, bukan? Tapi sepertinya ia harus sedikit rela untuk melupakan kedua nama tengah tidak resminya itu karena hal sepele. Pacarnya. Tentu saja, urusan percintaan itu masalah sepele baginya. Ia bahkan bisa mengurus sebuah perusahan besar diusianya semuda ini, menunjukkan betapa ahlinya ia mengurusi sesuatu.

Apa? Kenapa kalian menatapnya seperti itu?

Kalian berfikir jika dia sedang berbohong?

Oh, bagaimana caranya kalian tahu? Astaga.

Baiklah, baiklah. Dirinya sudah ketahuan dengan telak. Jadi tolong tarik kata-katanya tadi tentang masalah ini masalah sepele. Bukan, sama sekali bukan. Masalah Jongin itu selalu _urgent_ dan selalu sukses membuatnya sakit kepala. Melebihi efek saat ia mengurusi tender besar yang sulit mendapat kata _deal_. Kenapa bisa? Kris juga tidak mengerti. Mungkin ini yang orang-orang sebut dengan; _Kai's Syndrom_. Sepertinya.

Mobil terparkir di depan gedung dengan suara decitan ban dengan jalan. Cukup keras. Menunjukkan jika rem mobil diinjak secara tiba-tiba setelah melaju dengan kecepatan diatas normal. Sosok pengemudi, Kris, keluar begitu saja lalu membanting pintu mobilnya dengan tanpa perasaan. Melempar kunci mobil pada orang yang berjaga di depan pintu masuk dan berlari menuju lift.

Ah, dia lupa tentang wibawanya rupanya.

Ia sudah kehilangan dua nama tengah tidak resminya. Kehilangan satu _tittle_ lagi sepertinya bukan masalah besar sekarang. Tidak penting. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai di apartemennya dan mengemasi beberapa barang dan berakhir dengan segera menyusul Kai ke Jeju dengan alternatif tercepat. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan kekasihnya itu tinggal―meski barang tiga hari―dengan orang-orang yang jelas ketidakjelasannya seperti mereka, apalagi tanpa pengawasannya 'kan?

Dari awal ini semua salahnya yang memberi izin pergi. Kris harus lebih sering berlatih untuk menolak rengekkan dan ekspresi anjing terbuang milik Kai mulai dari sekarang, jika tidak ingin perusahaan besarnya bangkrut.

Bayangkan. Jadwalnya hari ini begitu padat. Ada _meeting_ yang―harusnya―tidak boleh ia tinggalkan dan kini ia malah memilih berlibur. Kris merasa cukup prihatin pada Jessica sebagai sekertarisnya, yang saat ini pasti kelimpungan menerima telepon akibat ulahnya ini.

"Jadi orang penting itu memang sulit," ujar Kris sambil menghela nafas karena merasa bersalah. Ah, omong-omong tentang merasa bersalah. Di mana ia menaruh celana dalamnya, ya? Kris nampak mengingat-ingat. "Mungkin di sini," gumamnya sambil membuka lemari pakaiannya.

Dan setelah mengambil pakaian yang ia rasa akan ia perlukan selama tiga hari di Jeju, ia kembali menutup pintu lemari, membuat cermin besar yang menempel pada pintu lemari itu otomatis merefleksikan bayangan seseorang yang begitu familiar. Dirinya.

Itu dirinya, dalam keadaan berbeda. Dengan rambut yang tidak serapi biasanya. Dengan pakaian yang tidak serapi biasanya. Dan ia juga baru sadar jika tangannya lecet karena mininju batang pohon, dan anehnya baru menyadari perihnya sekarang. Mungkin jika Jongin ada di sini, dia akan mengomelinya tanpa jeda sambil memaki-makinya. Dan Kris hanya akan duduk manis menatapinya dari dekat sambil mengulum senyum.

"Lihat begitu kacaunya dirimu, Yifan," gumam Kris sambil menyentuh permukaan dingin kaca. "Ini belum satu hari…"

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama. Kris mempersiapkan diri kembali. Mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian lain yang lebih semi formal dan kembali mengecek barang bawaannya.

"Halo, Pak Kim?" sapanya pada seseorang di seberang. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang ponsel dan sebelah lagi ia gunakan untuk memegang _password_ dan tiket pesawat. "Tolong carikan hotel tempat Kai menginap di Jeju dan pesankan aku kamar tepat di sampingnya. Ya, sekarang."

_Piip._

Secepat sambungan terhubung, secepat itu pula sambungan kembali terputus. Kris bahkan tidak membiarkan orang yang ia telepon tadi berbicara sepatah katapun untuk membalasnya.

Kris itu egois, ingat? Dan ia tentu takkan membiarkan siapapun menganggu miliknya. Apalagi jika itu adalah Kai . "Kupastikan kalian akan menyesal… bocah-bocah." Geramnya.

.

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

.

Kai tidak menyangka jika berurusan dengan dua orang ini bahkan lebih merepotkan daripada mengurus anak TK. Lihat saja mereka, kenapa bisa begitu ribut hanya karena tempat duduk pesawat. "Kalian ini kenapa sih? Hun? Hyung?" tanya Kai setengah jengah. Bagaimana tidak jengah. Ia jadi tidak bisa duduk karena dua orang ini sibuk berkelahi memperebutkan hal tidak penting di depannya hingga menghalangi jalannya. Padahal ia mengantuk.

"Ini tempat dudukku, hyung."

"Jelas-jelas ini punyaku. Kau lihat nomor _seat_nya sama dengan nomor di tiketku."

"Kau pasti menukar tiketnya tadi," tuduh Sehun tenang. "Aku duduk di sini. Titik."

"Mana ada? Jelas-jelas ini tempat dudukku!"

Kai meremas mata tertutup dengan perasaan jengkel. Agak heran, memang apa istimewanya kursi itu sehingga begitu diperebutkan oleh mereka? Malas mendengar lebih banyak, Kai mendesah. Dengan kecepatan cahaya penuh menarik dan mengambil tiket di tangan Sehun dengan paksa. Kemudian menaruh tiket miliknya di sana sebagai gantinya.

"Kai apa yang kau―"

"Kalian ingin duduk di tempat yang sama 'kan? Yasudah, duduk saja di tempatku, Hun. Setidaknya kalian bisa duduk berdampingan. Biar aku yang duduk di tempatmu." Dan Kai berbalik pergi menuju kursi di barisan dua dari sana sambil menguap dan tanoa mau tahu lagi. Dia benar-benar mengantuk karena bangun terlalu pagi hari ini. Dan ingin tidur secepatnya.

Seementara itu, Sehun dan Chanyeol berpandangan dan mendesah bersamaan sebelum akhirnya duduk dan diam dengan pasrah. Bukan ini yang sedari tadi mereka ributkan. Dan bukan juga karena alasan yang Kai pikikan. Pada akhirnya tidak ada yang bisa duduk di samping Kai.

"Hai, Kai."

"Luhan-sonsaengnim?"

"Kita bertemu lagi."

Refleks Sehun dan Chanyeol berdiri dan menoleh ke belakang. Mendengar suara tak asing menyapa, meski bukan pada mereka. Bisa ia lihat jika songsaenim mereka yang satu itu kini menampilkan senyum manis yang sarat akan ejekan dan sebuah lambaian tangan pada keduanya saat Kai duduk di sampingnya. Keduanya menggeram dan kembali duduk bersama. Merasa kesal dan saling menyalahkan satu sama lain lagi sedetik kemudian.

Ya, ampun.

"Kenapa tidak membantuku memisahkan mereka tadi, Lu-songsaeng?" heran Kai. Jika memang sang guru berada di dekat mereka, harusnya ia melakukan itu 'kan?

"Hum," Luhan menoleh dan kembali tersenyum manis, "Untuk apa memisahkan mereka jika akhirnya kau akan duduk di sampingku. Benar 'kan, Kai?"

Ah, Kai lupa. Guru olahraganya ini memang sama anehnya dengan kedua anak Tk tadi. Masih ia ingat dengan jelas insiden pencuri ciuman tadi pagi adalah orang yang sama yang kini terlihat begitu manis sekaligus cantik ini. Siapa yang menyangka. "Aku kira semua guru ada di pesawat berbeda," kata Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Terdengar bernada ketus.

Luhan mengangguk saja, "Semuanya, kecuali aku."

"Dan kenapa pengecualian itu ada, sonsaeng?" heran Kai setengah tak tertarik. Karena dia mengantuk. Ia malah menguap dan menyamankan posisi duduknya di sandaran kursi sambil menutup mata.

Luhan tersenyum. Ia menyandarkan tangannya pada jendela dan menjadikan tangannya sebagai topangan dagu. "Mengantuk, Kai?" tanyanya dengan tidak nyambung.

"Hum."

Senyum Luhan semakin lebar. "Yakin akan tidur seperti itu?"

Kai membuka matanya perlahan dan menoleh dengan penasaran. "Memang mau tidur dengan posisi bagaimana lagi?" gumam Kai dengan pelan. Ia mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan matanya yang sudah sayu.

Luhan mengangkat bahu sebagai respon. Menyunggingkan senyum manis. "Kau bisa tidur di pangkuanku, di pelukanku, atau mungkin dengan kepala di bahuku?" godanya.

Kai mendesah dan menggeleng tak habis pikir. Namun ia sudah mengantuk sekali, dan pada akhirnya memilih menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu guru olahraganya itu tanpa membalas kata dan jatuh tertidur dengan begitu cepat.

Sementara itu Luhan syok. Amat syok. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kai akan benar-benar menyetujui tawarannya dengan begitu saja dan langsung jatuh tertidur. Meski ia yang menawari, ia merasa belum siap. Tubuhnya membeku dan tiba-tiba saja terasa sulit bergerak karena tak ingin menganggu tidurnya. Meski begitu Luhan tak bisa tidak tersenyum. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ia bisa melihat wajah anak didiknya itu begitu tenang. Tangannya yang kanan terangkat untuk mengusap pipi jongin dan sedikit merapikan poni rambutnya yang menghalangi mata.

Anak ini… kenapa begitu manis? Batinnya.

Coret semua kelakuaannya saat terjaga yang begitu bengal dan urakan. Bagaimana pun semua orang pasti terlihat polos saat tertidur, begitupun Kai. Bukankah karena wajah polos itu juga ia bisa begitu mengilai sosok ini? Luhan mengeleng menemukan sesuatu yang terasa dejavu di sini.

Ini persis sama dengan kejadian di UKS beberapa bulan lalu. Saat ia menjadi guru olahraga yang baru dan bertugas mengecek UKS. Mungkin itu takdir, karena ia mendapati Jongin tertidur begitu tenang di salah satu ranjang. Dengan ekspresi polosnya. Entah apa yang merasuki Luhan saat itu, karena ia seperti mendapat dorongan untuk mencium bibir itu saat mendekat.

Sebut ini kegilaannya tentang teori 'Buat dia bangun dengan ciumanmu dan kau akan hidup bahagia selamanya' yang ia dapat dari salah satu _Princess Disney―Snow White. _Nyatanya teori itu hanya omong kosong belaka.

Setelah ia menciumnya, Kai memang bangun. Tapi itu tidak terjadi seharusnya setelahnya.

Ah, mungkin tidak terbuktinya teori ini juga berkaitan dengan ada sedikit kesalahan saat ia melakukan adegan ciuman. Karena Luhan, mengikutsertakan lidahnya untuk berpartisipasi―yang tidak dilakukan sang pangeran dalam film. Mungkin di sana _missing link_nya terjadi.

Karena yang ia dapat dari akhir cerita yang harusnya berupa '…hidup bahagia bersama selamanya' itu malah menjadi adegan kekerasan sang puteri pada pangeran, berupa sebuah tonjokan telak di pipi kiri hingga lebam. Naas sekali…

Ah, tapi bagaimanapun. Ia sudah jatuh pada sosok sang puteri yang bukan perempuan yang tidak manis serta lembut ini, tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Apalagi jika untuk seorang setan, manusia bertelinga peri dan seekor naga pengkonsumsi _baby cream_ dan minyak rambut. Tidak. Meskipun si naga jelek yang ia ejek sebagai pengkonsumsi baby cream dan minyak rambut itu sendiri adalah pacar sah Kai. tidak peduli, tidak mau peduli.

Karena… Luhan sudah tergila-gila. Hingga batas yang tak ia akui tidak wajar.

Luhan menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk menangkup pipi sebelah kiri Kai, mengusapnya dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya. Menurunkan usapannya hingga ke ujung bibirnya. Sebuah ukiran senyum terbentuk di bibirnya, membentuk kurva sempurna saat ia mencondongkan wajahnya untuk menyambut bibir di depannya. Bibir favoritnya. Ia memejamkan mata―

_Cup._

―tunggu.

Luhan membuka matanya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ini tidak terasa sama. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat dan ia memundurkan tubuhnya saat melihat sosok di sampingnya sudah membuka mata sempurna. Dengan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

Jadi… ciuman tadi… jari telunjuk di depan bibir…

"Sial!" umpat Luhan sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan punduk tangan. Ia tidak mencium bibir Kai tadi. Melainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Mencium orang yang sedang tidur, apalagi tanpa izin itu tidak sopan, sonsaengnim," goda Kai sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari tempat semula, ia menggerakkan jarinya ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil berkata "A-a." lalu menyunggingkan senyum miring sebelum memunggungi Luhan dan kembali tidur dengan kepala menyamping ke kiri. Menampilkan leher bagian kanannya.

Dan itu sebuah kesalahan besar.

_Greb_

_CUP_

Karena itu membuat Luhan dengan leluasa mendaratkan bibirnya di sana. Dan membuat sebuah tanda kemerahan sebelum Kai berhasil mendorongnya menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" geram Kai sambil menutupi lehernya dengan tangan. Rasa kantuknya menguap entaah kemana.

Tapi Luhan hanya membalas dengan sebuah sunggingan senyum yang nampak tak berdosa. Dan berujar santai, "Aku hanya mencicipinya dan ra―"

"_Shut up_!"

Kai membuang muka, merasakan sesuatu menjalari wajahnya. Ia bergidik akan kelakuan guru olahraga cantiknya, yang benar-benar nekat, dalam diam. Kai bahkan mulai bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang-orang ini?

.

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

.

Keindahan pulau Jeju menyambut Kris saat melangkah keluar. Ia melepas kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan dan tersenyum tipis. Kembali berjalan sambil menaik kopernya. Tak bisa dipercaya. Dia benar-benar di sini sekarang. Meski hanya butuh satu jam perjalanan dari Seoul menuju pulau Jeju dengan pesawat. Kris masih belum mempercayainya. Melihat semua keindahan alam yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Kenapa terasa begitu menyenangkan?

Kris menutup matanya, merasakan angin menerpa tubuhnya. Memainkan helai-helai rambutnya.

Rasanya nyaman…

Nyaman sekali…

Tanpa sadar Kris mulai terhanyut dengan kegiatannya itu.

Hmm…

"Maaf tuan, permisi."

"HAH?" Kris tersadar saat itu juga dan berbalik, membungkuk sedikit dan menggeser tubuhnya agar tak menghalangi jalan. Ia lupa jika ia masih ada di tengah jalan keluar bandara sekarang. Dan sepertinya ia juga lupa, berapa besar koper dan tinggi tubuhnya itu bisa berpengaruh pada arus orang-orang ini. Ia mendongak dan matanya membesar saat melihat beberapa orang berjajar dengan tas koper besar, satu persatu melewatinya. Salah satunya sambil menggerutu-gerutu.

"Apa kau artis?"

Kris cukup terkejut saat ada suara yang menyapanya. Belum lagi tatapan menilai yang ia dapat dari orang yang sama, sukses membuat risih. Kris ingin mengatakan, bukan, aku bukan artis tapi bahkan lebih penting dari mereka. Tapi pada nyatanya ia hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Raut wajah orang itu, yang tadinya antusias mentapnya berubah menjadi masam.

Orang itu melewatinya kemudian, lalu mendengus. Mungkin kecewa. "Kalau begitu perhatikan jalanmu anak muda. Kau pikir ini jalan kepunyaan nenekmu? Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang…"

"Maafkan aku," Kris membungkuk sedikit cepat dengan canggung dan memberikan senyum terpaksa kali ini. Cukup tersinggung atas sindiran itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin berkata pada orang itu; jika ia mau, jalan ini memang bisa menjadi miliknya. Tapi lagi-lagi akhirnya dia hanya memilih diam. Ini rekor. Ada orang yang berani memarahi Wu Yifan selain ayahnya dan Jongin. Dan itu adalah seorang ahjumma berumur yang menyangkanya seorang artis tapi kemudian mengejeknya. _How funny_? Pikirnya sarkastik.

Seberapa lama aku memblokir jalan tadi? Pikir Kris dalam hati sambil kabur dari sana dengan menyeret koper. Mau ditaruh di mana wajah tampannya ini? Batinnya.

Kris berjalan terus dan memilih untuk berhenti di depan sebuah minimarket kecil yang memiliki tempat duduk di depan toko. Ini bukan yang terbaik, tapi setidaknya Kris bisa duduk dan sedikit bersantai untuk menentukan apa yang akan ia lakukan disini, pada hari ini dan pada saat ini.

Tunggu sebentar. Sebenarnya apa tujuan ia datang ke sini tadi? Ah iya, tentu saja. Kai.

Kris mengambil ponsel dan menganti modenya. Baru saja ia akan membuat sebuah panggilan untuk Kai, saat mendapati ponselnya berbunyi terlebih dahulu. Awalnya ia begitu senang saat mengira itu adalah panggilan dari Kai, tapi ia harus menelan pil pahit bernama kehidupan saat melihat nama pemanggilnya. Tidak ada Kai, melainkan pak Kim. Kris merasa menjadi korban pemberi harapan palsu di sini.

"Hm?" balas Kris dingin saat sambungan sudah terhubung.

"_Aku-aku hanya ingin memberitahu, tuan. Jika tuan Kai tidak menyewa hotel."_

Kris mengangguk mengerti. Mengamati jari kukunya. "Kalau begitu katakan padaku ada di penginapan mereka…"

Jeda sebentar.

"Pak Kim, ada apa?" Kris bisa menangkap suara menurigakan dari sebrang melalui sambungan telepon, tapi dia tidak benar-benar yakin suara apa itu. "Pak Kim, cepat katakan padaku apa yang salah? Kai menginap di penginapan mana?" Sejujurnya Kris hanya merasa ingin lebih cepat untuk berkenalan dengan pak kasur, paman selimut, bibi bantal dan teman-temannya.

"_Itu masalahnya tuan."_

"Ha?" Kris itu jenius, tapi ia tidak mengerti. Meski begitu tidak usah repot-repot membayangkan wajahnya yang sedang tidak mengerti. Karena itu masih tampan, serius.

"_Rombongan tuan Kai, tidak menginap di hotel ataupun penginapan, Tuan."_

Kris menegakkan tubuhnya dan kini sudah memberikan perhatian sepenuhnya. Alisnya yang orang bilang―tentu saja orang lain itu adalah Kai―mirip dengan _angry bird_ kini tertaut menahan heran. Perasaan Kris memburuk, bahkan sebelum mendengar jawabannya dan bertanya "…Lalu?"

Jeda sebentar.

"…_Mereka membangun kemah."_

Dan Kris hanya bisa…

_**Duk!**_

"Shit! Aku benci wisata alam."

…mengumpat sambil menendang meja di depannya. Kebiasaan yang tak pernah hilang saat ia kesal.

.

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

**.**

Taman Hanrim adalah tujuan pertama mereka. Sebuah taman yang menyediakan fasilitas untuk berkemah di sekitarnya. Ini tengah hari dan semua orang sedang sibuk membangun kemah mereka masing-masing sesuai dengan kelompoknya sejak tiba. Beberapa yang lain terlihat hilir mudik membereskan barang bawaan atau sekedar mencari kayu untuk api unggun. Sebagian lagi sibuk dengan kuali dan memasak menu makan siang.

"Kai, kau tidak apa-apa?" Minseok bertanya dengan khawatir sambil menepuk bahunya saat ia sibuk dengan tenda kelompoknya.

Kai mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Aku baik-baik saja, hyung." Ia heran dan malah balik bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tengah hari di saat cuaca cukup panas seperti ini, aku hanya pensaran kenapa kau memakai _scarf_. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau tidak sakit."

Kai tersenyum. Minseok memang begitu perhatian pada siapapun. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hyung tidak usah khawatir."

Dan Minseok berlalu ke sisi lain setelahnya. Mendekati Suho yang sepertinya kesulitan dengan semua tali-tali untuk tenda mereka, Suho memang payah dan sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman dengan itu hingga membuatnya begitu kesulitan. Ya, mereka memang satu kelompok tidur; dirinya, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae dan Kim Junmyeon. Kai hanya bersyukur karena kali ini, tidak diperbolehkan acara tukar menukar teman tidur seperti insiden perbutan kursi di pesawat. Dia sudah cukup lelah menengahi sahabat dan hyung kesayangannya itu. Ah, dan jangan lupakan sonsaengnim nekatnya.

Kai menggeleng sambil mengusap lehernya dari balik _scarf_.

Dan saat itulah, panggilan itu muncul dari ponselnya. Kai menaruh semua barang-barang di tangannya dan berjalan menjauh untuk mengambil tempat sepi saat mengangkatnya. Itu Kris, siapa lagi? "Halo?"

"_Halo sayang. Merindukanku?"_

Kai tertawa mendengar nada penuh rasa percaya diri berlebihan itu menyapanya, "Yang menelpon lebih dulu 'kan kau. Terlihat sekali siapa yang merindukan siapa." Dan tawanya mengeras saat mendapat umpatan ketidak puasaan dari seberang. Sesuatu tentang 'aku ketahuan' dan sebagainya.

"_Bagaimana perjalanmu? Kau sudah sampai?"_

"Hum," Kai mengangguk meski tahu Kris tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Senyuman lebar ia tampilkan. "Aku sedang membangun tenda sekarang―" Mata Kai melotot saat melihat tenda yang kelompoknya bangun kini sukses rubuh. Dan ia malah tertawa melihat ekspresi menyesal Junmyeon dan ekspresi panik Jongdae dari kejauhan.

"_Kenapa?"_

Kai menghentikan tawanya. "Apa semua orang kaya tidak bisa membangun tenda?" tanyanya tidak nyambung. Junmyeon memang anak konglomerat dan wisata alam seperti ini pasti bukan _style_-nya. Lucu saja melihatnya kerepotan saat membangun tenda.

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"Tidak-tidak. Hanya saja, salah satu temanku sepertinya telah merubuhkan tenda kami." Kai terkekeh dan menggeleng. Tiba-tiba saja ia membayangkan Kris yang kerepotan membangun tenda. Kai yakin jika tuan mudanya itu pasti sangat kacau dan tidak bisa berhenti mengumpat saat melakukan itu. Dia 'kan terbiasa tinggal di hotel. Tapi… memangnya untuk apa Kris mau repot-repot begitu? Tidak mungkin sekali. "Ah, Kris. Aku harus membantu membangun tenda lagi."

"_Baiklah. Padahal aku masih merindukanmu. Hati-hati, oke? Kau tahu aku selalu mengawasimu. Jadi jangan macam-macam."_

"Macam-macam apa? Konyol." kekeh Kai sambil menggeleng tidak mengerti. "Baiklah aku tutup."

_Pipp_

Dan sambungan terputus. Kai sudah berlari menuju tenda dan kembali membangun tenda mereka setelah menaruh ponselnya di dalam saku. Saat seruan dari guru-guru terdengar.

"Di dekat sini ada pantai Hyeopjae. Anak-anak. Percepat pembangunan tenda kalian dan setelah makan siang kita ke sana! Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!"

Pantai, adalah satu-satunya yang terdengar menyenangkan di telinga mereka hari ini.

.

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

**.**

Kris tidak bercanda saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia selalu mengawasi Kai di telepon tadi, karena sekarang pun ia sedang melakukannya dari kejauhan. Ia sengaja memilih lahan yang tak terlalu jauh dari mereka sehingga bisa dengan leluasa mengawasi. Dia sepertinya memiliki bakat menjadi seorang _stalker. _Seorang CEO yang menjadi _stalker _di waktu sibuknya, itu terdengar aneh tapi keren juga.

Pantai Hyeopjae? Pikir Kris sambil tersenyum.

Tentu saja dia akan pergi ke sana. Dia akan kemanapun Kai pergi untuk mengawasinya. Tapi...

Kris menoleh pada kemah rubuh yang teronggok di dekat kakinya. "Hahh," desahnya keras sambil menendangnya menjauh.

Masalahnya Ia harus menyelesaikan pembangunan tendanya dulu.

Shit, ia memang membenci wisata alam sejenis ini.

* * *

**-o To be Continue o-**

Note:

Semua tempat itu, entahlah. Hanya imajinasi belaka. Bukankah menurut kalian ini sangat absurd? Haha.

Btw, terimakasih atas respon chapter kemarin yang sangat tidak disangka. Untuk:

**Xiuxiu Lu, Septaa, RanHwa19, ggamjongin, ichigo song, Deushiikyungie, BabyMikami**, Yoon Hee, nadia, **yongchan, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, sayakanoicinoe, **Guest, **baek. yeonra, Digichan-chan, ayumKim, **ririn, **SehunBubbleTea1294, fyleads, LM90, Reddish Bi, ssnowish, miszshanty05, **AHeeChanbaek, **jurinabc, Jongin48, **oniex, **askasufa, aniaani47, dimpleXing, **faomori, **myuu myuu, ockta1810, fhany. aprilia, cha yoori, **DioUmmanyaFarhan, bebejoomgin, beauty, **RoundLess BL, **Wookie, **putrimyungkai, **Guest,** maia. vierr, **Guest, **GaemGyu92, flamintsqueen, banzaianime80**

Dan semua yang sudah memfav dan follow alert. Oh, dan para siders juga―jika ada.

Terimakasih banyak. Membaca review dari kalian semua sangat menyenangkan :)

For the laaaassst;

**Wanna Gimme a Review?**


End file.
